Witherings
The Witherings is the primary location of the Jungle ecosystem on Atys. It is controlled by the Zorai race. There are six regions in Witherings: Cities of Intuition Cities of Intuition was the first region of the Witherings to be secured by the Zoraïs after their two year reclusion in the Prime Roots. It was the sage Fung-Tun who, after receiving a perception as to where to establish communion with spirits of the ancient world, conveyed the right to build the Zoraï city there. The capital city Zora was raised in memory of the multitudes who lost their lives during the kitin invasion of the ancient captial, Zoran. There then followed the construction of the three villages. Min-Cho and Hoï-Cho took their names from two great spiritual leaders whose successive reigns bridged the gulf between the dynasties of the old lands and the new. Min-Cho lost his life during the Great Swarming in the ancient lands, Hoï-Cho became the first Zoraï leader of the newfound lands. Jen-Lai was built in the name of Jena, the Matis goddess. It was the inspiration of Fung-Tun, who, during the Prime Root exile, had taken part in the monthly meetings with the Karavan contingent to take stock of the war with the kitins. Still under the trauma of the great kitin invasion, the Zoraïs purposely built these first settlements of the Witherings into hollows of the bark to allow better defense in case of kitin attack. Between the villages of Min-Cho and Hoï-Cho, the traveler may come upon a camp of a crafter tribe, known as the Icon Worshippers, the only one pertaining to the region. The region also shelters a single outpost, Qai-Du Workshop. This jungle land, being the first to be cleared by the Zoraï, is a relatively safe zone where novice adventurers may put their skills to a fair test. The only species of kitin present to the area is the kipee, a relatively peaceful herbivore if left alone. Other wild animals include the Javing, Ragus, Yubo, Izam and the Mektoub. The traveler will also watch out for the slaveni, the only intelligent plant in the region. Alters of the revered Kamis will be found inside towns and villages. A Karavan altar is kept outside the capital. *Zoraï Capital Cities **Zora **Hoi-Cho **Jen-Lai **Min-Cho *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Birds of Omen ***Eyes of Intuition ***Zora Kovans **Tribes ***Icon Worshippers *Wandering NPCs **Hawker : Cedon Lyseus **Hawker : Sigio Nirini **Hunter : Ke-Piang Zhuangi **Hunter : Pu-Fu Din **Journeyman : Ba'Gan Derren **Journeyman : So-Suang Fuangi **Patroller : Luoi Di-Shuan **Prospector : La-Po Zhuangi **Prospector : La-Viang Ciai **Prospector : Ma-Seng Fuangi Grove of Umbra This area is located in the Southeast corner of Witherings. Sub regions include Withered Stock, Underway Arch, Sly Lake, and Kipee Mull (named so due to the regular occurrence of Kipee] to feed there). The region holds one of the entrances to the Prime Roots. It's eastern and southern borders are also contaminated by goo. *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Black Lams ***Dare Doers ***Killer Queens ***Spleen Busters **Tribes ***AntiKami ***Black Circle *Outposts **Doomed Maze Farm **Gu-Qin Workshop **Gtu-Qin Research Center **Sly Lake Crossroads Borderpost **Umbra Highback Workshop **Withered Stock Magic Pole The Great Outback This area is located on the west side of Witherings. Unlike the rest of Witherings it is completely desert and not jungle. This area also contains the portal that will take you from Witherings to the Burning Desert. *Settling Groups There are no homin groups that call this area home. *Outposts **Great Outback Workshop Haven of Purity This area is located to the north of Cities of Intuition and between Void and Knot Of Dementia. Sub regions include Bighorn Mountain, Fustylake, and Kincher Arch. This is one of the areas that has no damage from goo. One notable feature of the area is Bighorn Mountain. *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Skelter Punks ***Homin Hounders ***Flight of Fury **Tribes ***Company of the Eternal Tree ***Tutors *Outposts **Bighorn Mountain Farm **Fustylake Workshop **Demons Crossroads Diplomatic Outpost **Kincher Arch Border Post Knot of Dementia This area is situated between The Great Outback, Cities of Intuition, and Haven of Purity. The sub regions are Desertstock, Highland Impasse, Hopedell, Stainmoor, and the Stainmoor Gate entrance to the Prime Roots. The entire northern and southern borders of this area has been turn uninhabitable due to the expansion of goo. *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Browbeat Brothers ***Disciple of Pei-Ziao ***Zora Springers ***Zora's Thorn **Tribes ***Goo Heads *Outposts **Desertstock Farm **Jen-lai Research Center **Lonview Stronghold **Ni-jung Farm **Stainmoor Border Post **Stainmoor Stonghold Maiden Grove This area is located at the eastern edge of Witherings. To the north lies Void, the south Grove of Umbra, and to the West Cities of Intuition. It is home to some of the most unique natural structures on all of Atys on of which is the Big Hand. The Big Hand looks like a hand reaching out of Atys towards the sky. Many homins have created tales about the Big Hand. Some Zorai believe it is the hand of Ma-Duk, some believe it's the hand of Jena reaching for the stars, and some even believe it's the hand of the great dragon trapped there by the Karavan as it was looking to escape back into the sky. However most simply believe it's just an odd occurrence in the geology of Atys. Another unique geographical structure of the area is the great boulder. Many homins climb to the top of this structure to enjoy a view that can not be matched in any other part of Witherings. It is not hard to imagine the Zorai ancestors seeing the first Kitin of the Swarming from this vantage point. Sub regions of this area include Palm Valley (located in what would be the palm of the big hand), Maiden Pond, Fowling Lake, Slavenhurst (named so due to the large amount of slaveni there), and Great Boulder Tunnel. *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Shadow Bandits ***Plain Scourers ***Lake Loafers **Tribes ***Shadow Runners ***Hamazans of the Dead Seed *Outposts **Bighand Borderpost **Great Boulder Borderpost **Great Boulder Workshop **Lands End Farm **Maiden Pond Workshop **Sai-Shun Stronghold Void This area is located in the northeast part of Witherings. Many have confused the name and called it "The Void", however that is incorrect and it should simply be called "Void". Sub regions include The Lost Valley, Mull of Despond, and Paramount Stock. It is the location of one of the entrances to the Prime Roots. This is also one of the regions effected by goo making all of the northern and eastern borders dangerous for Homins to reach. *Settling Groups **Cutthroat Bandit Camps ***Goo Grapplers ***Underwood Rebels ***Villains of the Void **Tribes ***Gibads ***Master of the Goo *Outposts **Lost Valley Stronghold **Paramount Stock Workshop **Staring Stronghold **Witherstock Farm **Zo-Kain Ruins Workshop ---- Back to: Atys Category:Ecosystem Category:Geography